valewood_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darwintervention
Darwintervention 'is the fourth story of Valewood Tales. The first pages were released on the 2nd of February, 2019. Synopsis Darwin teams up with a cool demon hunter to investigate monster sightings, and something's up with Moe. Plot A car arrives in Pines Close late at night, bringing with it demon hunter and man of questionable character Nate Grant. He greets Darwin at the door of the Agency, searching for Burns Realty. Once pointed in the right direction, he introduces himself and gives Darwin his business card. Unimpressed, Darwin returns to watching anime as Nate heads next door and angrily storms into the estate agency - where he is met by its sinister owner, Monothiel Blackwill. Several days later, Elizabeth is trying to piece together a set of monster sightings around the town. Meanwhile, Andrew and Darwin are attempting to book tickets for Necronomicomicon, a convention May claims they are both going to be very busy with. Elizabeth decides to talk to Moe instead, who expresses a similar disinterest - telling her that ''Gunion is on TV, while also playing a game on his phone. They are interrupted by the arrival of Darwin, who announces to his distress that he does not have enough money for the Necronomicomicon ticket - and strangely enough, Moe does not seem to want to cover it. While Darwin despairs and tries to think of a way to get the money for the ticket, he stumbles upon the business card that Nate gave him several nights ago - and comes up with a plan. Later that evening Darwin visits the Kingswick Avenue Flats to find Nate, who is strangely suspicious of the man he met several days ago. However, Darwin is able to quickly clear the matter up and Nate agrees to hire him for a week in order to get the right amount of money for the Necronomicomicon ticket. The next day, May gathers Andrew and Elizabeth in the Agency's parlour room to confront them about what she calls "The Mystery of Moe" - showing them a slideshow she has prepared in which she attempts to figure out Moe's unknown motives for refusing to give Darwin the money for the convention ticket. Elizabeth feels that this is a little pointless, but Andrew is invested - and May reveals that she knows the name of somebody attending the convention who appears to be connected to Moe in some capacity - Kurt Stander. Back at Nate's apartment, Darwin - equipped with a fancy new demon-hunting hat - asks Nate exactly where all the creatures in Valewood are coming from, and who is summoning them. Strangely, Nate seems to dismiss the question, and as Darwin prepares a map of the monster sightings, the hunter falls asleep on the sofa with a can of beer in his hand. Rather than wake him, Darwin decides to take the matter into his own hands and uses the map to trace the source of the creatures to a single location - the Valewood Agency for the Unexplained and Paranormal? In the Agency, Andrew incredulously explains that Kurt Stander was one of the guests he and Darwin were most looking forward to meeting at ''Necronomicomicon. ''May reveals that one of Stander's old companies had a lasting financial rivalry with Frankfort Innovations, from which the latter emerged victorious. Andrew is frustrated and dismayed, but they are interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps - Darwin has arrived to search for the source of the demons. Exasperated, May tells him to go look next door; and he realises that Burns Realty is the source of the mysterious creatures plaguing the town. Soon, Elizabeth and May decide to send Andrew to ask Moe directly about his strange behaviour - though it takes some encouraging, and Moe appears less than open to discussion. When he accidentally namedrops Kurt Stander, however, Andrew quickly runs out of patience and demands to know what's going on. Moe loses his temper and angrily explains that Stander ruined his life - stole his ideas for a software company and kicked him out of their college fraternity, causing Moe to live in a car for six months. After a spiteful business gamble paid off, Moe found himself rich, and laments to Andrew that he used to have friends. Moe's attempt at an apology is interrupted by the sound of a car arriving - Nate has rushed to Darwin's aid, and together they venture into Burns Realty. Andrew panics and assumes Darwin is looking for a new home, and he enlists the others' help to go in there and clear things up. In Burns Realty, Nate once again expresses his strange reluctance to getting some answers. Darwin attempts to confront his business partner about this but they are interrupted by the appearance of Monothiel Blackwill, who invites them into the basement. Darwin asks Monothiel about the nature of the monsters he is summoning, but the latter is evasive and Darwin is quickly distracted as he discovers that Nate is under some kind of hostile influence. Monothiel explains that he pacified the hunter with aversion curses and an extradimensional host, and orders him to kill Darwin. However, before he can be harmed, May electrocutes Nate and arrives with the other detectives to the rescue of their Reloovian friend. Monothiel, however, reacts strangely to the appearance of one particular detective - Andrew, who seems to invoke a dangerous fury in the old man. He angrily confronts Andrew, claiming that he really is just like his grandfather; and then raises a hand to strike him. Elizabeth, however, defends Andrew by throwing a book at the old man, and Darwin trips him up, seemingly knocking him out for the count. However, their celebration is short-lived as May quickly realises that Nate, still possessed, has recovered. He attacks the detectives, who struggle to restrain him. In the chaos, Andrew notices Monothiel waking up - as Darwin commandeers a book of occult magic belonging to Monothiel and performs an impromptu exorcism, rescuing Nate from demonic possession. Meanwhile, Andrew rushes upstairs to follow Monothiel, where he demands answers about Douglas Wheatley, Nate, and the supernatural nature of Valewood in general. Elusive as ever, Monothiel threatens him with a shotgun and delivers a warning about the "hour of Omen Res." Andrew tries to question him further but Monothiel leaves, threatening him with a terrible fate. Nate arrives and shouts at Monothiel, but he has already gone. Appearances * Nate Grant * Darwin Archimedes * Monothiel Blackwill * Elizabeth Glass * Andrew Wheatley * Darwin Archimedes * May Winter * Moe Frankfort Credits '''Written by: * Alex Donald * Alex Graboyes Drawn by: * Alex Graboyes Category:Cases